


Building A Family

by Flopsport__Rotten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flopsport__Rotten/pseuds/Flopsport__Rotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some random stuff for my first fic. Have some platonic bro cuddles for all your bro needs, bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building A Family

Genji sat alongside McCree at the dinner table, aimlessly chattering while the other ate. They had become good friends over the time it took for McCree to get used to Blackwatch, and he was willing to be there for him through thick and thin. The two even made a little schedule for when they could do stuff together like outings or times to chat. One of their favorite activities together, however, was their monthly movie night. Once a month, they'd pick a movie to sit through together, almost always ending up with Jesse falling asleep on the other. lately, though, Genji had been busy with missions and such, giving McCree a proper reason to worry about their tradition.

McCree let his fork drop onto his plate, subtly coughing to get the other's attention. 

"You're still up for movie night later, right?"

McCree asked the Shimada, drumming his fingers against the wood of the table. Genji nodded slightly, quipping, "Did I propose to opt out?". Jesse chuckled softly as he sat upright in his seat.

"Alright, just makin' sure" he said, getting up from the table and putting his dish in the sink. With a quick wave, he headed back to his quarters, spinning the "spur" on Peacekeeper with his thumb.

* * *

Genji scanned over the room McCree had prepped earlier in the day with slight impress; two blankets rested at the headrest of the couch, one blue and white while the other a yellow-orange. An oversized bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table alongside the remote. Jesse himself sat on the left side of the couch, beckoning him over with the flick of his hand.

Sitting down next to him, the cyborg brought his knees to his chest and turned on the TV. After a minute of the two quarreling over what movie to watch, they settled down and pressed play on the remote. Jesse was glad Genji hadn't seen Avengers yet; he'd heard high praise of it and hoped to watch it with the other during their next movie night. He threw his legs over the side of the couch and rested his head on Genji's metallic left shoulder, using the blanket wrapped around him for padding.

A few minutes into the film, Genji tucked his legs underneath himself and grabbed his own blanket to rest over his knees. McCree shuffled over to rest his legs above Genji's, draping the sheet he had on himself over the other as well. They sat like that for a good chunk of the movie, Jesse resting his head on his open palm and Genji resting his arms over McCree's lap.

Watching the rest of the movie in silence, Genji failed to notice Jesse moving once more to rest his head on the armrest next to him, lying atop the Shimada's knees, eyes half lidded and expression content. Once the film had ended, Genji finally noticed McCree, who had dozed off on his lap. Tilting thee other's head slightly, he slid out from underneath him, retrieving a pillow from his room to put under McCree's head. He pulled the sheet over the sleeping figure's shoulders, padding off to his room to rest himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ILY if you actually read this I'm trash


End file.
